Dream Date
by selene selene
Summary: Elisha goes on a double date with her crush, Killua; her bestfriend, Joan; and Kurapika. Will things turn out to be a big disaster or the other way around? This is my first fic so don't expect.


**Chapter 1: Dream Date**

"I hope they're not late," Joan said, staring at her wristwatch.

Elisha did not answer, the butterflies in her stomach are getting worse every second. She had a big crush on Killua and today is like a dream come true, she was going on a date with him or rather, she was going on a double date with Killua, Kurapika and Joan.

She felt worried, sick, nervous and excited at the same time; worried if she might do anything embarassing in front of Killua, so nervous she felt sick and excited that her fantasy would finaly become reality.

"Hi there!" a voice from the back said. Elisha turned around and saw Kurapika waving and Killua smiling at them.

_He's smiling at me, I mean us!_, Elisha thought excitedly, she wanted to die on the spot.

"Now we're complete, let'e enter!" Joan suggested. They were standing in front of the entrance of the fair where their date will take place.

After entering, Killua asked what ride they should try first.

"Let's try the roller coaster," Joan suggested.

"How about the bump cars?" Kurapika asked.

They all looked at Elisha who has been silent the entire time.

"Where do you want to go, Elisha?" Killua asked.

"Uhm...," Elisha couldn't think of any rides so she looked around and quickly caught sight of a gigantic wheel. "How about the ferris wheel?" she finally said.

"Boring," Joan said, "the bump car sounds great!"

"Well, I guess that's majority," Killua replied.

After visiting the bump cars (Elisha got the most number of bumps) and tried a few more rides, they decided to take a little snack before continuing.

"I didn't know you were such a scardy cat," Kurapika teased Joan who was currently slurping her drink.

They just came from the spooky haunted house and Joan was screaming her lungs out. Kurapika, who was beside her almost broke his ear drums yet he still tried to encourage Joan to be brave.

"I'm not a scardy cat, I just got a bit... frightened," Joan said away.

They all laughed. "A bit?" Kurapika said disbelievingly.

"Elisha was so calm," Killua said.

Elisha wanted to say that the only reason she wasn't afraid was that because she was with him and that she know she's safe when she's near him, but instead, she just smiled and blushed.

"I heard that there will be a fireworks display later," Elisha informed.

"A fireworks display! It would be nice to watch it in a high place," Kurapika said.

"Sure let's watch it--at the roller coaster," Joan joked and they all laughed again.

_Joan can really crack jokes, I bet Killua likes her better than me. I can only think of korny or pointless jokes, _Elisha thought sadly. She doesn't really criticize herself like that, but right now her self-esteem is really low. She hardly spoke during their entire stay in the fair; she was really a very talkative person but somehow she can't think of anything to say whenever she's in front of Killua.

When their snack was over, it was already dark. Joan caught sight of mini boats by the lagoon shaped like a swan where 2 persons can fit.

"Let's go to the swan boats, Kipika!" Joan suggested.

She did not wait for Kurapika's reply instead, she just dragged him to the lagoon, leaving Elisha and Killua alone.

Elisha realized this and her nervousness that have worned off already during the day came back again.

"You wanted to go to the ferris wheel before right?" Killua asked Elisha.

"Yeah, but-"

"Then let's go!"

Killua grabbed Elisha hand and led her to the ferris wheel.

They chose a compartment (Killua sat beside Elisha), and the wheel slowly rotated.

_Don't just sit there, say something! _Elisha thought, racking her brain for something to say.

She looked up into the sky, maybe the stars can help her out....

WHOOOSH!!!

The slow movement of the ferris wheel suddenly turned full speed! To keep herself from falling, Elisha quickly grabbed on anything she could hold on, which turned out to be: the rail beside her and... Killua's hand.

When Elisha was about to be sick, the ferris wheel abruptly stopped. And to stop Elisha from falling from her seat due to the sudden change of inertia, Killua held her with his other hand. O.O

After recovering from the shock the change of speed gave her, she realized she was holding Killua's hand and Killua was holding her, she turned scarlet at once. Elisha quickly let go of Killua's hand and murmered her apology.

"It's okay," Killua replied, also letting go of Elisha.

"What happened?" Elisha asked.

"That," Killua pointed at the control box of the ferris wheel which is now emitting electrical spark, forcing the operator to back off.

"Oh great! What luck. How long do you think will we stay here?" Elisha inquired, "It's freezing."

As if to prove her point, a strong wind blew making Elisha shiver. Seeing this, Killua took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Oh, you don't have to, I don't want you to get cold just because of me," Elisha said.

"Don't worry about me," Killua replied, "I've got a thick hide, plus, you're more important.

Elisha blushed again.

"Well, since I think we will take a long time here, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Killua started.

"Me? Why me? You first!"

"Okay, okay. (thinks for a moment) Er...Well my bestfriend is Gon Freecs, I met him when I joined the hunter exam."

"You joined the hunter exam? Did you pass?"

"Gon passed but I didn't."

"Why?"

"I killed someone."

"Yeah right."

"I'm a Zaoldyck," Killua continued, "I hope you don't mind."

"You don't look like a killer to me."

The Zaoldyck is a famous family of assasins.

"Well, looks can be deceiving, don't worry I won't kill you. I don't hurt my friends since I only have a few."

"Don't worry, I don't hurt my friends since I only have a few."

Elisha and Killua continued chatting until they were left staring at each others eyes. o.o

_What handsome eyes he has_, Elisha thought.

CRACK! BOOM!

They both got distracted and caught sight of multi-colored fireworks on the sky.

"The fireworks display is starting!" exclaimed Elisha.

They sat there for a while and admired the fireworks.

Finally, Killua spoke, "Erm, Elisha."

"Yes?"

"I've got a confession to make."

"What?"

"You see, my nen type is enka, which means I can change my aura into anything I want," Killua started, "A while ago, when you weren't looking, I changed my aura into electric sparks and hit the ferris wheel's control box. I hope you're not angry, I only did it to get to know you better."

Elisha grinned and said; "I will unless you teach me about that nen thing." She smiled.

"You're not angry?"

"Not at all."

Killua smiled.

_Darn, he's so cute when he smiles, _Elisha thought to herself.

"Okay, I'll go to your house tomorrow and teach you," Killua spoke, "I'm not really a good teacher nor a master of nen, but I'll try."

The fireworks ended and Killua shot another electric spark on the control so the ferris wheel was finally fixed and they were able to get down.

They met Kurapika and Joan beside an ice cream stand.

"Hi Killua, hi Elisha!" Joan greeted, "Where have you been? We were looking everywhere for you.

"Did you know that the ferris wheel got stuck?" Kurapika asked.

"Yup, our compertment was at the top," Elisha replied.

"You mean you watched the fireworks there?" Joan asked.

"Uh-huh," replied Elisha.

"How sweet!" Joan said enviously, "What did you two do?" suspicious look

"We just talked," Elisha answered.

"I don't believe it," said Joan. 0.o

After ordering the ice cream of their favorite flavors (Elisha had cookies 'n cream, Killua picked chocolate, Kurapika bought strawberry and Joan ate vanilla). The girls' dates brought them home.

_The End._


End file.
